von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Rückzug von Moskau
Kommentare. :1812 Journal de l'Empire. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 284 Dienstag, den 26. November/8. December 1812. Die weitern Plane, sagt das Journal de l'Empire, und der Zweck des neuen Feldzugs, auf den man sich vorbereitet, können und dürfen nicht errathen werden; allein schon bemerken wir, daß der Marsch auf Smolensk kein Rückmarsch, sondern nur ein Seitenmarsch ist, durch welchen das Hauptquartier sich um 40 Stunden Weges Petersburg nähert. Wenn die Augen der Russen durch den Brand und die Zerstörung ihrer ersten Hauptstadt noch nicht geöffnet sind, wenn die kriegsliebende Partey, entschlossen Alles zu wagen, nur durch die Ueberwältigung und Zerstörung der zweyten Hauptstadt überzeugt werden, wenn, mit kurzen Worten, der Friede nur zu Petersburg unterzeichnet werden kann, so leuchtet es ein, daß die Koncentrirung der großen Armee in der Gegend von Smolensk und Witepsk vorläufige Bedingung aller auf diesen Zweck gerichteten Operationen ist. Von Moskau konnte die Armee nicht über Twer (auf der geraden Straße nach Petersburg) gehen, ohne die Verbindung mit ihren Magazinen und den detaschirten Korps zu verlieren; man mußte schlechterdings (westlicher) Witepsk und die Straße von Weliki-Lucki und Pleskow mit in die Operationslinie fassen; es war also weit einfacher, die ganze Macht diesen beyden Straßen zu nähern, die auf dem kürzesten Wege nach Petersburg führen, und auf welchen man zugleich Riga und Reval bedrohen könne. Fern sey von uns die kecke Anmaßung, das, was die große Armee thun wird, voraussagen zu wollen. Wer weiß, ob sich nicht Empfindungen der Menschlichkeit in den Herzen der russischen Staatsmänner regen, wenn sie sehen, daß das Ungewitter, welches Moskau traf, sich auch Petersburg nähert. Werden sie nicht bedenken, daß wenn die Expedition gegen Moskau das leere Vorurtheil vernichtete, daß Rußland gleichsam unverwundlich und unzugänglich sey, die Expedition gegen Petersburg dem russischen Reich sogar die Mittel, sich von seinem Fall zu erholen und in der Reihe der civilisirten Staaten wieder aufzutreten, entziehen könnte? Was übrigens auch die Bestimmung der großen Armee sey, möge auf Kiow und die Ukraine losgehen, so beherrscht sie die drey Hauptstraßen des innern Rußlands, und ist von Moskau mit allen Hülfsmitteln, die sie dahin geführt haben, zurückgekommen. Nimmt man auf das Personale Rücksicht, so behaupten wir, daß die Zahl der Verwundeten und Kranken äusserst klein ist, man hat nur 2 bis 3000 von Moskau nach Smolensk geschafft; sieht man aber auf das Materielle, so wissen wir, daß die Artillerie reichlich versehen ist, und daß man zum Sprengen des Kremls nur einen Theil der 200,000 Centner Pulver, welchen die Russen dort gelassen hatten, verbraucht hat. Endlich ist die Stimmung der Truppen vortrefflich; der Anblick der Trophäen, welche sie in der alten Hauptstadt der Czare errungen; die Idee, ein entferntes, unermeßliches und für unangreiflich gehaltenes Land durchzogen und besiegt zu haben; der edle Stolz, fast die Gränzen Europens erreicht und den Völkern Asiens das Geräusch der französischen Waffen vernehmlich gemacht haben; endlich das mit Recht gränzenlose Vertrauen, welches dieses in der Geschichte einzige kriegerische Genie, dieser große Feldherr einflößt, der in erstaunlichen Fernen eine so ungeheure Truppenmasse mit derselben Genauigkeit, als wäre von einer einzelnen Brigade die Rede, bewegen läßt; Alles trägt dazu bey, beym Soldaten wie beym Officier diese vereinigte Empfindung von Ausdauer und Enthusiasmus zu erhalten, die zu jeder Zeit die französischen Heere auszeichneten. Der Feind hingegen sieht rings um sich her nur Anlaß zur Bekümmerniß und Kleinmuth, und seine Städte in Asche, traurige Denkmäler seiner eigenen Wuth; seine Felder verlassen, seine Manufakturen in der Wiege erstickt; alle Gränzwehren seines Reichs überschritten, und ein siegreiches Heer sich frey in dem Centrum seines kultivirten Gebiets bewegen, und die unnützen Trümmer von Moskau nur deshalb verlassen, um die noch übrigen einer Eroberung werthen Städte Rußlands zu bedrohen. Aus einem Schreiben eines Officiers der großen Armee. Moskau, den 19ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 284 Dienstag, den 26. November/8. December 1812. Die Armee setzt sich von Neuem in Bewegung. Ueber das Korps, zu welchem ich gehöre, hielt der Kaiser vor 8 Tagen Revue, und ich kann ohne Eitelkeit sagen, daß Er mit der guten Haltung unserer Regimenter und mit der Präcision ihrer Manöuvres zufrieden war. Ihr Pariser, die ihr in den Kaffeehäusern oder ruhig sitzend in euren Sälen ohne Umstände das Schicksal von Europa regulirt, und in den Tag hinein über alle Begebenheiten eure Randglossen macht, ihr werdet sicher die Plane Sr. Majestät, des Kaisers, zu errathen suchen. Was uns betrifft, die wir gewohnt sind, zu fechten und unter seinen Befehlen zu siegen, und die wir aus Erfahrung wissen, daß Er bey allen Gelegenheiten die klügste und vortheilhafteste Partey ergreift; wir sind vollkommen ruhig. Ehe wir von Moskau abgehen, um zu untersuchen, was hinter dem Kosakenvorhange passirt, der in der Nachbarschaft von Kaluga ist, haben wir den Kreml befestigt und unterminirt. Dies wird euch ausserordentlich scheinen, und doch ist nichts einfacher. Wenn Moskau von einer französischen Garnison besetzt ist, so sind die Befestigungen von großem Nutzen; wird die Besetzung für unnütz gefunden, so sprengt man die Forteresse in die Luft. Also ist es immer bey gleichen Gelegenheiten gehalten worden. Dürfte ich mir einige Vermuthungen erlauben, so würde ich sagen: Wir wollen die letzten schönen Tage des Herbstes noch zu einigen vorläufigen Operationen benutzen, um dann die Winterquartiere zu nehmen. Die mehrsten Leute, die nie im Kriege gewesen sind, wissen nicht, was es heißt: Winterquartiere nehmen. Die Sache ist diese: In einem wenig bevölkerten Lande muß man eine große Strecke Landes decken, und sich sicher setzen, daß man in seinen Winterquartieren nicht gestört wird. Wenn ich den schlechten Zustand der Wege betrachte, so würde ich mich nicht wundern, wenn wir uns auf der nächstens Linie unsern Magazinen näherten. Wilna, Minsk und Grodno enthalten einen ungeheuern Vorrath von Munition und Lebensmitteln aller Art. Welchen Entschluß aber auch der Kaiser faßt, so bin ich sehr gewiß, daß die Armee sich wohl dabey befinden wird. Es fällt mir hierbey ein, daß wir vormals, nachdem wir die Russen bey Pultusk wacker geschlagen hatten, ganz ruhige Winterquartiere nehmen, und ohne die mindeste Störung die Rückkehr des Frühlings und des Sieges mit ihm erwarteten. Wir haben zu Moskau genug Pelzwerk gefunden. Ich meiner Seits habe mich in eine Wilchoura gesteckt, die mir ein sehr respektables Ansehn giebt, und mir für den Winter sehr nützlich seyn wird. Man muß nicht glauben, daß die Kälte hier zu Lande so ist, wie ihr sie habt. Sie ist sehr trocken, dabey die Luft immer ganz rein, welches viel vortheilhafter für die Gesundheit des Soldaten ist, als eure feuchten Winter und unaufhörlichen Regengüsse. Wir haben nie so wenig Kranke bey den Regimentern gehabt als jetzt. Die Leute werden hier erstaunend alt, und ich finde oft Hundertjährige, die den Gebrauch aller ihrer Sinne haben. Man spricht bey euck, viel von den Kosaken, und ihr glaubt, daß sie sehr fürchterlich sind. Ihr irrt! das sind bloße Plünderer, die wohl schlecht bewachte Vorposten überfallen können, aber übrigens nicht einmal den Anblick unserer Bataillons aushalten. Ein einziges Husarenregiment ist hinlänglich, den stärksten Pulk aus einander zu sprengen. Ich theile euch diese flüchtig hingeworfenen Bemerkungen mit, weil ich weiß, daß ihr nicht zu denen gehört, die die Augen verschließen, und sich hernach wundern, daß sie nichts gesehen haben. Eure Antwort auf mein letztes Schreiben, in welchem ich euch eine leichte Skizze von der schönen Kampagne, die wir gemacht haben, und von dem merkwürdigen Gefecht von Moshaisk gezeichnet hatte, hat mir Vergnügen gemacht. Was ihr mir von Paris meldet, gefällt mir nicht übel; ihr bleibt immer dieselben. Ein neues Stück, ein Fauxpas einer Tänzerin, die lächerlichen Ansprüche einer Schauspielerin, das amüsirt euch. Mehr braucht ihr nicht. In einem Lande, wo Krieg geführt wird, geht es anders. Aber ihr solltet auch euer Glück erkennen und dankbar seyn gegen einen Monarchen, der alle Geisseln des Kriegs gegen einen Feind wendet, der sie für euch bestimmt hatte, und der den innern Frieden des Reichs und die Ruhe eines jeden Einzelnen sichert. Das empfinden wir besser, wie ihr, die wir dem Schauplatze so viel näher sind xc. Geschichte Napoleons und der großen Armee im Jahr 1812. Philippe-Paul de Ségur Geschichte Napoleons und der großen Armee im Jahr 1812 von dem General, Grafen von Segür. Aus dem Französischen. Berlin und Posen, bei Ernst Siegfried Mittler. 1825. Dieses Smolensk jedoch, daß zwei Mal der Armee so verderblich gewesen, ward für einige ein Ort der Ruhe. Während dieser ihren Leiden gegönnten Frist, fragten sie sich, "wie es doch hätte geschehen können, daß in Moskau alles vergessen worden sei? wozu sein denn so viel unnöthiges Gepäck? warum wären denn schon so viele Soldaten vor Hunger und Frost unter der Last ihrer Gold, statt mit Kleidungsstücken und Lebensmitteln gefüllten Tornister gestorben, und von allem, ob den drei und dreißig Tage der Ruhe nicht hingereicht hätten, um für die Pferde der Kavallerie, der Artillerie und des Fuhrwesens Eisen zu verfertigen, wodurch ihr Gehen erleichtert und sicherer geworden wäre?" "Dann würden wir nicht den Kern unserer Truppen bei Wiazma, am Wop, am Dnieper und auf dem ganzen Wege verloren, und endlich würden heute Kutusow, Wittgenstein und vielleicht Tschitschagoff nicht die Zeit gewonnen haben, uns verhängnißvolle Tage zu bereiten!" "Allein wenn Napoleon versäumt habe, diese Befehle zu geben, warum sei denn diese Vorsichtsmaaßregel nicht von den Befehlshabern, die ja alle Könige, Prinzen und Marschälle wären, getroffen worden? habe man denn nicht geglaubt, daß in Rußland der Winter komme? habe er, an die gewandte Umsicht seiner Soldaten gewöhnt, zu sehr auf ihre Vorsicht gezählt? habe ihn die Erinnerung an den Feldzug in Pohlen, während eines Winters, der nicht strenger gewesen, als unter unserem Himmelsstrich, vielleicht eben so, wie eine glänzende Sonne, deren Beständigkeit, während des ganzen Monats Oktober, selbst die Russen in Erstaunen setzte, getäuscht? von welchem Schwindelgeist sei denn die Armee, wie ihr Oberhaupt, ergriffen gewesen? worauf hätten denn alle gezählt? denn selbst, wenn man voraussetzt, daß in Moskau die Hoffnung auf den Frieden alle Welt verblendet hätte, so hätte man doch immer zurückkehren müssen, und nichts sei in Bereitschaft gewesen, selbst zu einem friedlichen Rückmarsch!" Die meisten konnten sich diese Verblendung durchaus nicht erklären, als aus ihrer eigenen Sorglosigkeit heraus, und weil in den Armeen, wie in despotisch regierten Staaten, es an einem ist, für alle zu denken, weshalb auch dieser dann allein verantwortlich bleibt, und das Unglück, das dem Mißtrauen ein Recht giebt, brachte alle dahin, daß in diesem so unverzeihlichen Fehler, in dieser, für einen thätigen Geist, während eines so langen und so müßigen Aufenthalts, so unwahrscheinlichen Vergessenheit, etwas von jenem Geiste der Verwirrung zu bemerken gewesen sei, :"der von der Könige Fall der Verkündiger ist." Napoleon war seit fünf Tagen in Smolensk. Es war bekannt, daß Ney den Befehl erhalten hatte, daselbst so spät als möglich einzutreffen, und Eugen den, zwei Tage in Dukhowtchina zu verweilen. "Es war also nicht die Nothwendigkeit, die italienische Armee abzuwarten, die zum Verweilen nöthigte! wem sollte man diese Stockung beimessen, während Hunger, Krankheit, der Winter und drei feindliche Armeen um uns her marschirten?" "Während wir tief in das Herz des russischen Kolosses eingedrungen waren, war da seine Armee nicht gegen das baltische und schwarze Meer vorgestreckt und ausgebreitet gewesen? würde er sich jetzt unbeweglich lassen, da, weit davon entfernt, ihn tödlich getroffen zu haben, wir selbst auf den Tod verwundet waren? war nun nicht dieser verhängnißvolle Augenblick gekommen, wo dieser Koloß uns mit seinen drohenden Armen umfassen würde, glaubte man, sie ihm gebunden, sie gelähmt zu haben, dadurch, daß man ihnen um Süden Östreicher und im Norden Preußen gegenüber stellte, es wurden vielmehr dadurch die Polen und Franzosen, die mit diesen gefährlichen Verbündeten zusammenstanden, unthätig gemacht." "Allein, wenn auch der Kaiser die Ursachen zur Besorgniß nicht so weit hat suchen sollen, hat er denn die Freude der Russen nicht bemerkt, als er drei Monate früher so gewaltsam gegen Smolensk anrannte, anstatt rechts vorbei, aus Elnia zu marschiren, wo er die feindliche Armee von ihrer Hauptstadt abgeschnitten hätte; würden nun wohl die Russen heute, da der Krieg auf dieselbe Stelle zurück gekommen, seinen Fehler, aus dem sie Nutzen gezogen, nachahmen? würden sie hinter uns bleiben, wenn sie sich auf unserm Rückzuge uns vorschieben und entgegen stellen könnten?" "War es Napoleon durchaus zuwider, zu glauben, daß der Angriff Kutusows geschickter oder kühner sein könne, als es der seinige gewesen? gaben ihm Augereau und seine Brigade, die auf dieser Straße zu Grunde gerichtet worden, kein Licht? was konnte man in diesem verbrannten, zerstörten Smolensk thun, als Lebensmittel empfangen und rasch hindurch eilen?" "Allein ohne Zweifel war der Kaiser der Meinung, daß indem er fünf Tage lang von dieser Stadt aus datirte, er einer Flucht das Ansehen eines langsamen und glorreichen Rückzuges gäbe! Deshalb befahl er die Zerstörung der Thürme, der Mauer von Smolensk, weil, wie er sagte, er nicht wieder von diesen Mauern aufgehalten sein wollte, als on es sich schon darum handelte, diese Stadt wieder zu erobern, während man noch ungewiß war, ob es möglich sein würde, aus derselben hinweg zu kommen." "Sollte man glauben, daß er den Artilleristen Zeit verschaffen wolle, um ihre Pferde, wegen des Glatteises, scharf beschlagen zu lassen? als on es möglich gewesen wäre, daß irgend eine Arbeit von den von Hunger und Märschen ganz ausgemergelten Arbeitern zu Stande gebracht würde, von Unglücklichen, für die der ganze Tag nicht hin langte, um Lebensmittel zu finden, und sie zu zubereiten, deren Schmiedestätten verlassen oder verdorben waren, und denen außerdem das am unerläßlichsten nothwendige Material zu einer so beträchtlichen Arbeit gebrach?" "Allein, vielleicht hat der Kaiser sich die Zeit verschaffen wollen, weit vor sich hin, aus den noch geordneten Abtheilungen und aus dem Bereich der Gefahr heraus, diese lästige Menge von nutzlos gewordenen Soldaten wegzuschaffen, die besten zu sammeln und die Organisation der Armee wieder herzustellen? als ob es möglich gewesen wäre, irgend einen Befehl an so vereinzelte Leute gelangen zu lassen, oder sie ohne Quartiere, ohne Vertheilung von Lebensmitteln auf Bivaken zu sammeln, kurz, an eine Wiederherstellung der Ordnung für sterbende Korps zu denken, deren innere Einheit an nichts mehr hing und welche die leiseste Berührung auflösen konnte." So sprachen oder vielmehr solche Betrachtungen stellten im Geheim die Offiziere in der Umgebung Napoleons an; denn ihre Ergebenheit sollte sich noch zwei Jahre lang unversehrt, selbst mitten unter den ungeheuersten Unglücksfällen und unter dem allgemeinen Aufstand aller Völker erhalten. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Berlin, den 12ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 272 Dienstag, den 12. /24. November 1812. Die neuesten Berichte aus Wilna vom 4ten November melden Folgendes von der großen Armee: Am 19ten Oktober hat der Kaiser Moskau verlassen; am 23sten hat der Marschall, Herzog von Treviso, den Kreml in die Luft sprengen lassen. Man hatte dem Kaiser vorgeschlagen, den ganzen Rest der Stadt mit sammt den umher liegenden Dörfern und einzelnen Landhäusern in Brand zu stecken. Der Kaiser bewilligte jedoch bloß, daß das Fort und die Militäranstalten zerstört werden sollten. Am 24sten trafen Se. Majestät in Boronsk, und am 26sten in Gyordina ein. Am 25sten hat der Vicekönig eine brillante Affäre mit dem Feinde gehabt, denselben aus der Stadt Malloi Jaroßlawez delogirt, und ihm 5 bis 6000 Mann zum fernern Dienste untauglich gemacht. Am 31sten Oktober haben sich das 2te und das 9te Armeekorps mit einander vereinigt. Bey Riga ist neuerlich nichts vorgegangen. Der General Tschitschagoff hat am 28sten Oktober seinen Rückzug angetreten; am 29sten hat das 7te Armeekorps bey Drohitschyn den Bug passirt; diesem ist am folgenden Tage, um 5 Uhr Morgens, das österreichische Armeekorps gefolgt, und ist dem Feinde nachgeeilt. Paris, den 19ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 288 Sonnabend, den 30. November/12. December 1812. Ein Schreiben aus Wilna vom 7ten November enthält unter andern Folgendes: "Die Armee macht ihre Bewegung seit der nachdrücklichen Lection, die der Feind bey Maloijaroslawetz erhalten, in vollkommensten Ordnung. Diese glänzende Affäre macht dem Korps des Vicekönigs von Italien die größte Ehre. Dieser Prinz zeigte sich darin als der würdige Zögling des großen Feldherrn, unter welchem er die Kriegskunst gelernt hat, und bewies dabey Alles, was die Tapferkeit eines jungen Kriegers und die vollendete Erfahrung eines alten Generals vermag. An Zahl unendlich überlegen, erneuerten die Russen zehnmal den Angriff, und wurden zehnmal vom Schlachtfelde zurückgetrieben, nachdem sie dasselbe mit Todten und Verwundeten bedeckt hatten. Der Prinz belebte, entflammte Alles durch seine Gegenwart, traf seine Dispositionen mit Ruhe, und führte sie mit Nachdruck aus. Ein Pferd ward ihm unterm Leibe verwundet. Als Se. Kaiserl. Hoheit nach dem Rückzuge des Feindes über seine Divisionen Revüe hielt, gaben die Truppen den lebhaftesten Enthusiasmus zu erkennen, und einstimmiger Beyfall ertönte auf der ganzen Linie. Die Reserve unter dem General Loison, der sich zu Tilsit befand, ist seit einigen Tagen aufgebrochen. Die Koncentrirung der Truppen ist eine glückliche Begebenheit. Indem sich die Armee von Moskau entfernte, machte sie den ersten Schritt nach St. Petersburg." Berlin, den 24sten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 282 Sonnabend, den 23. November/5. December 1812. Die neuesten Nachrichten aus Wilna vom 17ten November melden von der großen Armee Folgendes: Die Neuesten Briefe aus dem kaiserlichen Hauptquartier zu Smolensk sind vom 12ten dieses Monats; Se. Majestät befanden Sich im allerbesten Wohlseyn. Seit dem 7ten dieses ist der Winter eingetreten, und zwar mit vielem Schnee. Seit der Affäre bey Maloijaroslawetz hat die Arriergarde vom Feinde nichts mehr zu sehen bekommen, als bloß Kosaken. Am 2ten dieses erschienen eine Stunde Weges weit von Wiasma, zwischen dem Korps des Vicekönigs und dem vom Prinzen von Eckmühl kommandirten Korps 12,000 Mann russischer Infanterie, die einen großen Schwarm Kosaken vorausschickten. Der Prinz von Eckmühl und der Vicekönig ließen diese Kolonne angreifen, sie ward bald in die Flucht geschlagen, und ließ eine Generalmajor, 6 Stück Geschütz und eine Menge Gefangner in unserer Gewalt zurück. Seit dieser Zeit hat sich von russischer Infanterie nichts mehr blicken lassen, sondern bloß Kosaken. Berlin, den 26sten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 284 Dienstag, den 26. November/8. December 1812. Die neuesten Berichte aus Wilna sind vom 18ten November und melden Folgendes: Se. Majestät, der Kaiser, waren am 14ten noch in Smolensk und befanden Sich im allererwünschtesten Wohlseyn. Der General von Wittgenstein zieht sich vor dem 2ten und 9ten Korps der großen Armee zurück. Der General Sacken ist vom Tschitschagowschen Korps abgeschnitten, und befindet sich in der Gegend von Wolkowich in einer bedenklichen Lage. Der General Regnier dringt auf ihn ein, hatte schon 400 Mann zu Gefangenen gemacht, und ihm noch ausserdem einen Verlust von 1200 Mann beygebracht. Warschau, den 14ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 284 Dienstag, den 26. November/8. December 1812. Ein am 8ten dieses Abends von Smolensk als Kourier angegangener Officier verließ in dem Augenblicke jene Stadt, als der Kaiser mit seinem Hauptquartier daselbst einzog. Er konnte der Gegenwart Sr. Majestät genießen, und sich überzeugen, daß sich Allerhöchstdieselben nie besser als jetzt befunden haben. Auch die Armee befand sich in dem besten Zustande. Die Jahrszeit begünstigte die Märsche. Sie geschahen ohne ernsthafte Beunruhigungen von Seiten des Feindes, der Anfangs die Absicht zu erkennen gab, diese Bewegung zu stören, den aber zwey bis drey nachdrückliche Empfänge, ähnlich dem Gefecht am 25sten bey Maloijaroslawetz, worin er viel gelitten, bald von jedem Versuch abgeschreckt haben. Man sprach ernsthaft davon, in die Winterquartiere zu gehen, und in der That kann man sie nicht aufschieben. Die Witterung wird um diese Jahreszeit strenge, und es ist selbst zu verwundern, daß die starke Fröste noch nicht angefangen haben. Die Pelzwerke, womit die Soldaten bedeckt sind, bieten ein sonderbares Gemisch dar. Man hat Alles gebraucht, was man in dieser Art gefunden, ohne selbst für die meisten Häute abzuwarten, daß sie die letzten Zubereitungen erhalten hätten. Entsteht etwas weniger Eleganz daraus, so verliert man doch nichts an der Wärme dabey, und dies ist das Wesentliche. Heute haben wir auch Nachrichten von dem sächsischen Korps erhalten; es marschirte auf Slonim, während der Fürst von Schwarzenberg seine Richtung nach Rojana nahm. Das österreichische Hauptquartier war am 10ten zu Zelva. Diese beyden vereinigten Korps folgen der Armee von Tschitschagoff, die sich über Slonim und Nickwietz zurückzieht, und Gefahr läuft, bald zwischen den Oesterreichern und Sachsen und der großen Armee ins Gedränge zu kommen. Warschau, den 18ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 288 Sonnabend, den 30. November/12. December 1812. Nachdem die große Armee benachrichtigt worden, daß sie die Winterquartiere beziehen würde, so haben verschiedene Officiere dies benutzt, und um Urlaub ersucht. Einige dieser Militärs sind durch hiesige Stadt passirt. Da sie mit ihren Korps die Bewegung von Moskau nach Smolensk mitgemacht haben, so ist es sehr interessant, von ihnen die nähern Nachrichten über diesen Marsch zu hören, der alle Berechnungen der Müssiggänger zu Schanden gemacht, und die Schwäche und Unentschlüssigkeit eines Feindes enthüllt hat, der stets siegreich in seinen Bülletins ist, der es indeß nicht wagte, eine Seitenbewegung auf einer großen Linie zu stören; eine Bewegung, die selbst vor einer geringern Macht am schwersten auszuführen ist. Seit dem Abmarsche von Moskau hatte sich die französische Armee beständig geschmeichelt, daß es noch zu einer allgemeinen Affäre kommen würde. Sie sah selbige als eine Abrechnung auf den nächsten Feldzug an, wenn er statt haben würde. Da der Kaiser diesem einstimmigen Drange des Muths und des Zutrauens nachgab, so bot er seit dem Gefecht von Maloijaroslawetz zweymal die Schlacht an. Der russische General hielt aber nicht für dienlich, die Gefahr davon zu bestehen, und ließ lange Zeit bloß Kosaken erscheinen. Am 2ten dieses ward man endlich in der Gegend von Wiasma ein Korps von 12,000 Mann russischer Infanterie gewahr, deren Fronte durch einen Schwarm von Kosaken gedeckt wurde. Es wurden 2 Kolonnen gegen die Flanken dieses Korps abgesandt, welches in einem Augenblick in Stücken gehauen ward. Ein Generalmajor, 6 Kanonen und eine große Anzahl Gefangener blieben in der Gewalt des Siegers. Seit dieser Zeit hat man keine russische Infanterie mehr gesehen, sondern bloß Kosaken. Durch die Gefangenen hat man erfahren, daß die Armee von Kutusow durch den Abgang aller mit Gewalt angeworbenen Leute, oder die bloß mit marschirten, um Brot zu haben, sehr geschwächt worden. Diese Leute kehren in Menge nach ihrer Heimath zurück, indem sie laut zu erkennen geben, daß der Krieg keinen Zweck mehr für sie hat. Da andere neue Aushebungen, die auf dem Marsch waren, erfahren hatten, daß die große Armee Moskau verlassen habe, so zerstreuten sie sich von selbst. Um ihren Kriegseifer zu erregen, sagte man zu ihnen, daß die französische Armee zerstreut wäre, daß der Kaiser bereits Warschau erreicht habe, und andre Märchen ähnlichen Inhalts. Diese grobe List brachte aber eine ganz entgegen gesetzte Wirkung hervor; sie verschaffte den Vorwand zu einem Abfall, wozu Jeder die Gelegenheit suchte. Am 12ten November befand sich das Hauptquartier fortdauernd zu Smolensk. Se. Majestät befanden sich ununterbrochen in allerhöchstem Wohlseyn. Hamburg, den 1sten December. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 291 Mittewoch, den 4/15. December 1812. Folgende Details von der Armee sind nicht officiell; allein die Quelle, woraus wir sie entlehnen, verdient viel Zutrauen. An den Ufern der Düna und des Dnieper findet eine allgemeine Bewegung statt. Se. Majestät, der Kaiser, haben am 14ten, des Abends, Smolensk verlassen, um über Ortza dem 2ten und 9ten, von den Marschällen, Herzögen von Reggio und Belluno, kommandirten Korps, entgegen zu rücken, die wahrscheinlich in dieser Richtung on der Absicht herbeygezogen wurden, dem Grafen von Wittgenstein den Plan zu erleichtern, den er zu haben schien, sich mit dem Admiral Tschitschagoff in Verbindung zu setzen. Der Admiral rückte seiner Seits in derselben Absicht vor, und man wußte, daß er zu Slonim war. Diese beyden Generaele mußten nicht wissen, was auf dem Wege von Moskau vorging; man kann die Unklugheit ihres Entschlusses nicht anders erklären. Wie dem auch sey, so wissen wir bis heute Folgendes von den gegenseitigen Resultaten der beyden Theile. Der Vicekönig, der mit der Armee von Italien über Witepsk detaschirt worden, wird sich natürlich im Rücken des Korps von Wittgenstein befinden, welcher das 2te und 9te Korps und die Macht, die Se. Majestät mit sich führt, in der Fronte und in den Flanken haben wird. Man ka~n die Verlegenheit und die Gefahr dieser Lage berechnen. Andrer Seits ist der Fürst von Schwarzenberg zu Slonim mit seiner Avantgarde in dem Augenblick eingetroffen, wo der Feind, der nicht erwartete, so nahe verfolgt zu werden, diese Stadt verließ. Berlin, den 5ten December. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 292 Donnerstag, den 5/17. December 1812. Nachrichten aus Wilna vom 29sten vorigen Monats melden, daß das kaiserl. französische Hauptquartier den 27sten ej. zu Studzemka bey Starvi-Borikow war. Se. Kaiserl. Majestät befanden sich fortwährend im vollkommensten Wohlseyn. Die Kaiserl. französische Armee wird unverzüglich ihre Winterquartiere beziehen. Man vermuthete in Wilna, daß der Kaiser daselbst in einigen Tagen eintreffen werde. Berlin, den 8ten December. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 293 Freytag, den 6/18. December 1812. Die neuesten Berichte aus Wilna vom 1sten December melden Folgendes von der großen Armee: Das kaiserliche Hauptquartier war den 28sten November zu Zembin. Die große Armee setzte ihre Bewegungen fort. Quellen. Kategorie:Jahr 1812 Kategorie:Zweiter Polnischer Krieg